metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hive Chamber B
Hive Chamber B is a room from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The room is a replica of Hive Chamber A, in that it has an end connected to a narrow corridor, which can be sealed by a converted cargo pod gate. This gate malfunctioned whilst the Federation Troopers were on the north side of the gate, in Hive Chamber C, sealing them inside and preventing them from escaping death by Splinter. Although the connecting tunnel is sealed, a small ventilation tunnel curves around it and connects the two areas. Two massive Grenchler corpses reside on the southern side of the chamber, shot dead by Marines as they burst through the walls. Their bodies have been left to decompose, and were not disposed of. A Portal once existed near the center of the room. This portal once contained this room's dark world counterpart, the Portal Site. Role Upon entering the chamber, the door seals behind Samus. A thick fog (possibly a result of the Industrial-grade pesticide released by the Marines to deal with the Splinters) shrouds the area. Samus looks through the fog to see a shadowy figure enter a dimensional anomaly and disappear. Samus follows, and then encounters the figure -- who turns out to be her doppelgänger -- absorbing Phazon in a shadowy version of the room. She is attacked by creatures that she later discovers to be the Ing, which steal the majority of her equipment. Returning through the portal, Samus discovers herself back inside the Chamber -- her upgrades missing -- with the Portal and her dark self nowhere to be seen. Curiously, the fog has also subsided, suggesting that it was generated by the rift. Finding the gate previously blocked by the Portal is locked, Samus uses a small tunnel nearby to enter the southern side of the chamber, where she encounters more Dark Troopers. Should she return to this room after reclaiming her Bombs, Samus can access a second vent tunnel containing a Missile Expansion. Connecting rooms *Hive Storage (via Blue Door) *Portal Site (via Portal that works only once) *Hive Chamber C (via Morph Ball tunnel) Inhabitants *Dark Samus (first visit only) Items .]] ;Missile Expansion : Requires Morph Ball Bombs. Samus must destroy the tunnel cap made of Talloric Alloy at the end of the room and follow the tunnel. Scans ;Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Galactic Federation Crate. These storage units are known for their complex lock systems: destroy them to discover their contents." ;Heavy Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Heavy Galactic Federation Crate. These storage units are durable. Only heavy weapons and explosives can damage them." ;Dark Portal :"Scan complete. Unknown dimensional anomaly. Anomaly seems to be a dimensional rift. Target destination unknown." 's corpse.]] ;Dead creature 1 :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Cause of death: cardiac arrest due to electrocution. Subject was ensnared in a network of live wires leading from an active power core." ;Dead creature 2 :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Evidence suggests target was caught in a power cell explosion. Cellular breakdown from radiation exposure present in 72% of target's biomass." ;Converted cargo pod gate :"Object scan complete. Gate system malfunction. Unit is offline. Gate will not move from current position." ;Tunnel cap :"Object analysis complete. Tunnel cap is composed of Talloric Alloy. Combat damage has destabilized the cap considerably." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." HUD messages Trivia *In the Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether manga, Samus instead finds the first Dark Portal in the Generator Room. *Curiously, the HUD states that the Power Bomb Generator and the Grapple Beam Launcher were among the weapon systems stolen by the Ing, but Power Bombs and the Grapple Beam are not actually available for Samus to use prior to the assault. Even stranger, the Spider Ball is, yet there are no magnetic tracks accessible at this stage of the game, and nowhere is the ability acknowledged outside of the Samus Screen. *The music that plays in this room is internally named Dark Samus Appears Part 2. *If the item loss cutscene is skipped via the Infinite Speed glitch, the Missile Expansion will not appear, making it impossible to avoid losing the upgrades, and still get every item. Gallery File:Hive_Chamber_B_Dark_Portal.jpg|An open rift to the dark dimension in Hive Chamber B. File:Dark_Samus_about_to_enter_portal_Hive_chamber_b.jpg|Dark Samus hesitates before entering the portal. File:Hive_Chamber_B_Samus_3.jpg|Samus recovers after her excursion in the Dark world. ru:Пещера Улья B Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Portals Category:Dark Samus Rooms